


Batteries Not Included

by ObsidianRomance



Series: First Time for Everything [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Dirty Talk, Fingering, First Times, Insecurity, M/M, PWP, Porn, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have been figuring out their relationship, which comes with trying new things in bed. Right now, Jared really wants to find out what it's like to make Jensen fall apart with the use of a vibrator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batteries Not Included

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demondetox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondetox/gifts).



> This is for my wifey sweetie pie muffin, DemonDetox, because she is feeling so sick. I love you cutie pie!
> 
> Also - Reading the first story in the series will make this have a little more depth. But you don't need to read it. Just understand that Jared and Jensen just recently got together and they're in college.

Jared isn’t completely sure what he’s doing. He’s not a prude or anything, not by a long shot. He’s absolutely been in an adult shop throughout his lifetime, but if he’s being honest, a lot of those times were for the very cliché reasons of buying something to embarrass some of his friends or for his brother’s bachelor party. True, most of those times he’d been focusing on pornos or blow up women with absurdly inflated breasts and mouths open in a wide, obscene circle. He’d been operating as a straight man and didn’t pay much attention to any of the products intended for gay men. It makes Jared’s head spin because he doesn’t know what he is anymore. He’s not straight but he’s not gay; he’s probably a little bit of both. But what he and Jensen have been doing fits him well. It feels really good and he stops caring about all the details and goes with the fact that their connection is better than anything he’s ever experienced before.

It’s comforting that they’re both novices at this and there is a huge learning curve. They’ve been doing research, easing into trying different things. All of it has been good, a slow shift into something that’s starting to gain momentum and build up steam. Exploring is actually fun and Jared doesn’t feel like an idiot when he makes a misstep because usually Jensen’s making them too. The embarrassment has been there, but it’s limited. Sometimes he sees Jensen blush and it only serves to make Jared want to crash into him and kiss him until embarrassment doesn’t exist anymore, until oxygen barely exists anymore.

Thinking of Jensen gets the want and arousal clenching in his gut until they have life and start to unfurl in him. His brain is sending out insistent signals that it wants to go back to the space Jared rents with Jared. He holds it together a while longer, fingers trailing along the products on the shelves and then the ones hanging from a peg board. He’s not sure what he’s looking for, but he’s not confident enough to pay too much attention to some of the more intimidating toys. Jared and Jensen had watched a porn together the other night before, spurred on by the debaucherous moaning on the screen, he fucked Jensen into the mattress. In the video, the top had prepped his partner with a dildo. More specifically, it was a vibrating toy, shaped and curved like a smaller version of his own dick. Jared hadn’t seen that before, but now he wants it. He wants to see if he can get a toy that makes Jensen unravel like the bottom in the porn had.

Jared finds what he’s looking for – a perfectly shining vibrating dildo made up of bright blue rubber. He snags it before any second thoughts and proceeds to the register. In Jared’s opinion, the cashier is a true professional. He scans the item, bags it, and takes Jared’s money. There is a “have a nice day” and then Jared is out of the store. The whole thing is painless and he mentally kicks himself for succumbing to the stupid discomfort he’d felt when he first entered the store. It’s not that Jared is embarrassed about shopping in an adult store, it’s just that it’s not every day that Jared is buying a vibrator to use on his boyfriend.

It’s a whole new level for him.

The drive towards their place is a quick one and before he knows it, he’s standing in the doorway, watching Jensen flip through the channels on the television. They don’t have any classes for the day, which usually translates to being lazy and overdoing it on the junkfood. Jared’s hoping it also means he get to shove blue rubber up Jensen’s ass. He’s standing there, trying to figure out how to proceed and he shoves the back behind his back.

Jensen must feel Jared’s eyes on him because he twists, his eyes finding Jared and a smile spreading over his face. “Oh, hey! I didn’t realize you were back. Where did you go?”

Jared chews on the words he wants to say but all he gets out is, “nowhere.”

“Uh huh,” Jensen says skeptically, eyes searching the other man, head stretching so he can see Jared’s hands tucked behind his back. “What did you go and get?”

Jared steps forward, contemplating letting Jensen sweat it out. He knows the other man doesn’t do well when things are dangled in front of him but still left in a shroud. He’s not that mean. He’s also not that patient. The vibrator feels like it’s burning hot against his back because it needs to be out in the open. “Umm, remember that things we watched last night?”

“Saw II?” Jensen says, but his lips quirk up to let on that he’s being a little shit.

Jared scoffs. “No. Not that. The other thing. The thing after that.”

“The porn?” Jensen says, a satisfied lilt to the words. “Yeah. I remember that. Remember you getting amped up and,” he sighs in satisfaction, “you getting me all amped up.” He’s wearing a grin that has no right to be as sexy as it is, it shoots thought Jared and they’re like two live wires.

“Yeah, so…” Jared pulls the bag from behind his back, letting the plastic fall away so that he’s holding the package in his hands. “I was thinking about that scene with the vibrator. And…turns out…I couldn’t stop thinking about it. So, I bought this. Thought it looked like fun on the video. Fun enough that we might give it a try.” Suddenly a wave of uncertainty hits him and he backtracks, stumbling over his words. “Not that we have to…if you don’t want to. But...if you wanna try it, then…I thought it would be fun. But you don’t have to.”

“Shut up,” Jensen says playfully, like he thinks Jared is the cutest thing in his world. Getting to his feet so he can swallow down Jared’s ramble with a kiss, he presses their chests together in a solid connection.

Jared was aware of the ramble even though he hadn’t planned on letting that happen. He wanted to walk in here and act like he knew what he was doing. But he doesn’t. Jensen doesn’t either. But it doesn’t feel like that right now with the way that Jensen is slotting their bodies together, nudging a leg between Jared’s and rocking it so that there is the slightest friction against Jared’s groin.

Jared groans and dips his head, hands coming up to cup the sides of Jensen’s face and pull him in for a deeper kiss. “So you wanna try?” he mumbles into the other man’s lips. He rocks his hips purposely, heart thumping faster by the second.

“I’d be up for that,” Jensen bites Jared’s lower lip. “I’ve messed around with toys before but…never with someone else using them on me.”

The words go straight to Jared’s dick. Not only is his brain given a reminder that Jensen has opened himself up before, trying to figure out what he likes and doesn’t like, but the way Jensen says the last words is mischievous, and Jared’s not sure who is controlling things at the moment. “Okay…good,” he breathes out dumbly.

Then they’re stumbling backwards towards the couch, limbs getting in the way because the room feels to small and Jensen’s filling it with clouds of want and need. Jared manages to yank Jensen’s t-shirt up and over his head, his lips taking advantage in the break in kissing so that he can attack the column of Jensen’s neck, pressing his mouth to the pulse points there and kissing. Jared’s learned that it makes Jensen weak in the knees every time. He keeps going, switching to the other side of Jensen’s neck, getting his jeans unbuttoned and shoved down before forcing him down on the couch.

“Too much clothes,” Jensen complains, tugging at Jared’s shirt and then it’s off, laying on the floor beside his own. This part isn’t graceful, they’re always rushing to disrobe and their limbs get tangled every time. But the end result is always the same, and they end up on the couch practically naked, awkwardly unsexy and sexy at the same time in just white socks. They are a mess of clashing mouths and panting through kisses. Jared straddles Jensen, his height making it a bit of a strain, and cups his face again, pulling him into a kiss. They do little more than hump each other and get lost in sloppy, needy kisses. Jensen moans when Jared’s hand warps around his dick and pumps it lazily, letting his fist rise, fall and twist in slow drawn out movements.

“Fuck,” Jensen breathes out, burying his head in the crook of Jared’s neck. He rides out several of Jared’s ministrations before returning the favor, only he pumps Jared more insistently, more impatiently. He groans into Jared’s mouth, lifting his hips up and bucking into Jared’s hand.

“Mmm,” Jared moans down Jensen’s throat, their tongues taking turns licking inside the others and kissing the air out of each other. His hips jerk instinctively, trying to get a little more pressure against Jensen’s palm. He savors it, counts 1…2…3… and then yanks away suddenly, falling to his knees in front of the couch and grabbing Jensen’s thighs, yanking him so that the man has to scoot forward on the couch, sliding down so his feet are flat on the ground and legs spread wide around Jared’s body. It’s a pretty smooth move and Jared pats himself on the back because it earns him a surprised gasp from Jensen and then a lustful look of understanding. Head dipping, Jared holds Jensen’s arousal in his fist and licks the head of it. He’s gotten worlds better at going down on his boyfriend, but he’s still not 100% confident. Jensen doesn’t ever seem to mind, he loses his shit all the same. But Jared wants to get better at it, because it the perfect move for what he and the blue rubber vibrator have planned for Jensen’s ass. Swirling his tongue a few times around the head, he switches his fist hold into simply circling Jensen’s dick with his thumb and pointer finger. It allows him to swallow Jensen down a little more. It’s a painfully slow build, but he bobs his head, making sure to take just a little more of Jensen into his mouth each time.

“Shit, Jare,” Jensen gasps, hand coming to fist the back of Jared’s head and urge him on. It catches Jared off guard and he coughs once before he can reset the rhythm and work with the slight buck of Jensen’s hips. Jensen’s moaning, deep sexy sounds from the back of his throat that go straight to Jared’s dripping arousal. Jared allows himself two thorough pumps of his own dick before forcing his hand away so he can focus of pulling Jensen out of his mouth with a slick pop and lapping at the underside. He manages to coat two of his fingers with saliva, hoping it’s enough for now because nothing will ruin this moment like fumbling for the lube somewhere under the couch.

“Tell me if this is okay,” Jared breathes against Jensen’s thigh as he pushes it over his shoulder to widen the spread of Jensen’s legs just a fraction more to reveal the tight ring of muscle he’d buried his dick in last night. There is no teasing or technique, he just circles the hole three times before pushing on slick finger inside. Moving slow enough for Jensen to get acclimated to the stretch, he keeps going until he’s two knuckles in. The fact that Jensen is always so tight and hot fucks with Jared’s head. He loves it more than he ever thought he would.

“It’s okay,” Jensen breathes out, head flopped back on the couch. “‘Nother,” he moans.

Jared listens, adding a second finger. Jensen hisses but it’s not loud or bad enough that he wants Jared to stop. They stay like that a while, Jared pumping two fingers inside the other man, watching his chest rise and fall more rapidly as his inhales and exhales start getting breathier. There is a flush spreading over Jensen’s chest and Jared can’t stop himself from using his free hand to tug at his dick a few more times.

“Enough,” Jensen says with lidded eyes. “I’m good.” His hand is lazily playing with his arousal, not pumping it, just letting its weight be manipulated by his hand. “Use lube though…” he warns.

“Got it,” Jared says, and after slowly pulling his fingers out of Jensen, he gets down in a low arch so he can stretch his hand and locate the lube. He thinks maybe they watch too much porn together. Maybe they jerk each other off too much. But it’s what ensures the lube is here and ready, so he doesn’t give a shit. He yanks the vibrator’s blister pack open, letting it tumble into his hand. The thumb of his other hand flips the lube’s cap open and he drizzles a copious amount over the toy, slathering it until it is good a slippery. He plays with the weight a bit, trying to come up with a plan of attack, aware that Jensen’s eyes are on him in wait. When he twist the power knob at the bottom, nothing happens. He does it again, twisting left and right, and is met with the same result. “Damn,” he huffs out, feeling like an idiot all over again, like this is the worst decision he’s made and he’s so stupid for not thinking ahead and avoiding this problem.

“What?” Jensen pants out, propping himself on his elbows enough to look at Jared, a confused furrow to his brow.

"Batteries not included." Jared says in defeat.

“Ugh,” Jensen moans, head tilted back again and hand over his eyes. If Jared hadn’t been feeling all shades of embarrassment of being the idiot who didn’t realize the battery situation, he’d find him undoubtedly sexy. Jensen’s legs are spread wide, his body has a slight gleam of sweat over it, and his dick is hard and waiting. It’s masturbatory material, really. Gesturing wildly with his hand in the direction of the television, Jensen says. “Use the remote. Anything. I don’t care. Just…fuck Jared,” he ends by drawing out his words, this time fisting his dick more completely, like it’s a threat that he’ll jerk himself off if Jared doesn’t fix the problem.

Thankfully, Jensen’s idea is a good one. He flips the back of the television remote open and pops out the batteries. It’s a bit of a trial and error routine until he gets them in the toy and the connection starts a series of vibrations. He sets it on low and then sits back on his heels. With a little maneuvering, he nudges the tip at Jensen’s entrance and it’s swallowed up by his tight heat. The bright blue looks obscene as it sinks into Jensen, but it also looks fucking hot. The toy isn’t as big as Jared but it’s wider than two of his fingers, so he works it slowly inside, nudging it along. “Oh, shit, Jen. You look so…” Jared bites his bottom lip and moans. He’s enjoying this show in ways he didn’t anticipate. It’s better than the porn because he gets to watch _and_ participate. “Oh my god,” he says when the toy bottoms out and he watches the way Jensen’s asshole snags on it while he pulls it out. He repeats the action several times, fascinated.

“That feels good,” Jensen breathes, his head lolling to the left and watching Jared work. “You can do more…if you want. I think I’d like more.”

Not sure what Jensen means by more – more vibrations or faster thrusts – Jared does a little of both. He clicks the dial to a faster vibration speed and increases the rate at with he’s pumping the toy inside Jensen.

“Shit!” Jensen gasps, eyes widening, but he comes back down on a purr, biting his own lip and turning to liquid so that he melts into Jared’s motions.

Jared gives a smug grin. “Good?”

“Uh-Huh”

With a satisfied snort, Jared pumps the toy into Jensen with precision. He gets lost in the way that Jensen’s body takes it, pants of pleasure leaving the man’s mouth every time the toy shoves in completely. It makes Jared’s dick twitch and he decides he going to ride this whole thing out until Jensen comes from a toy in his ass and a fist around his dick. He wants to watch it happen. Playing dirty, he turns the vibrations up again and Jensen shouts, his body pulling back like the stimulation is too much for him. It only last a few seconds because then he eases back into it, chasing the feelings. Jared twists his wrist and pushes in, surprised by the loud and sudden reaction it earns him from Jensen.

“Holy shit! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” His eyes are lust blown, heart pounding so hard you can practically see it beating in his chest.

“Did I hit the spot?” Jared asks, sounding a lot less suave than he wanted to. Instead, he sounds all type of excited, like he just got a gold star or a trophy.

“Fuck yes you did,” Jensen groans. “And if you do it again –” he’s cut off as Jared does just that, hitting the spot and making Jensen squirm. “I’m gonna come. Real fast,” Jensen finishes his thought.

“Good. I wanna see you.” Jared resituates himself on his heels. “Come on, touch yourself Jen. I wanna watch you. You look so fucking hot.” Jared gets a hold of his own dick, fisting it in time with the speed at which he is pumping the toy into Jensen.

“Yeah?” Jensen says, but it’s more of a taunt than a question.

“Fuck yes.” Jared growls, his thumb swiping over the head of his dick and coming away wet. He wonders what Jensen’s feeling, thinking maybe he’ll have to ask Jensen to use the toy on him one day. Jensen reacts to everything. His hips buck, his chest rises and falls, and his eyes flutter closed, lips pressing out enough as he tries to wrangle in his orgasm and let it hit him. Jensen’s orgasm face is a lot of things. His brows furrow, his nostrils flare and relax, but his lips are what Jared likes best. They release the sexiest grunts and groans, parted and looking plush enough to kiss. Jensen’s hand is working fast, desperate to get some release after the torture the toy has provided him with.

“Shit, Jay…I’m gonna – ”

“Do it.” Jared pumps his own dick faster, the residual lube on his palm making it and easy quick slide. He’s so close…right on the edge. When he sees Jensen come, a litany of curses and versions of Jared’s name on his lips while rope after rope of hot come splashes to land on his stomach, Jared loses it. Watching Jensen come is hot as hell. He shoves the toy completely inside of Jensen and leaves it there, moaning loudly as his climax hits him. His fist is covered in his own come by the time he rides out the orgasm. Watching the toy stay seated inside Jensen makes an added dribble of come escape Jared’s dick and his sits back panting. “Shit.” He drags out the word so that is sounds like three syllables.

Jensen moves first, almost whimpering as he reaches to remove the toy. It’s pulled out with a satisfying pop and a relieved gasp from Jensen. The man turns it off and throws it on the floor before he flops onto the couch in a boneless heap. “Whoa.” Jensen is still slowly playing with his dick, fingers sticky with strings of come.

“Yeah,” is all Jared can say. He manages to get on the couch next to Jensen and turn his head so they can face each other. “Hey,” he says with a smile.

“Hey,” Jensen returns, stretching to softly kiss Jared’s lips. They’re both too spent for anything more than that and resume staring at the ceiling while their lungs remember how to breathe. It’s Jensen who gets his wits about him first. “You know…I would have kicked your ass if you hadn’t found batteries. You can’t just work me up like that and then…” he makes a gesture with both hands to express the idea of ‘nothing’.

‘I would have found them,” Jared retorts.

“Oh yeah? You gonna go ask our neighbors? ‘Hey, sorry to bother you, but I really want to stick a vibrator up my boyfriend’s ass. Do you have any batteries?’” He laughs at his own joke.

Jared laughs too because the words came so easily to Jensen. It reaffirms what they are. They’re more than friends. They’re boyfriends. And Jared’s really glad for it because he really thinks he might kill Jensen if the man assumes it’s okay for friends to put things up his ass. That’s exploratory territory only for the two of them.


End file.
